


Everything Under the Sun

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, FYDL Cool for the Summer 2018, Kissing, Multi, Napping Under the Sun, OT3, Partial Nudity, Polyamory, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Suggestive Themes, Sunbathing, Sunburn, The Princess Bride References, Vacation, clothing optional, swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: The Guardians are taking some well deserved time off on a leisure planet. When misfortune befalls Gamora, Darcy and Quill are determined that she will have a good time anyway.





	1. Accidentally Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians are enjoying some well deserved time off at the beach… everyone except Gamora. Is she supposed to be that color?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 6: Napping under the sun

Sleep drifted away from Gamora slowly, replaced by the sound of surf on the beach and the voices of her two favorite people. She smiled and stretched as wakefulness returned.

The Guardians were enjoying some well deserved time off on a leisure planet. It had something for everyone: a casino for Drax and Rocket, quiet botanical gardens for Nebula and Groot, a private room for Jane and Thor, a beach for Quill and Darcy, and loads of tourists for Mantis. And for Gamora: the sun. She wanted nothing more out of this trip than a lounge chair, a pair of sunglasses, and the sun.

"I definitely don't think that's the right color," Darcy was saying.

"So?" Quill argued. "The water is _pink_. That's not exactly normal, either."

"We have beaches with pink water on Earth," Darcy told him. "I'd show you a picture, but they don't exactly have wifi here."

"That's because we're on a different  _ planet _ ," Quill reminded her for the fifth time.

"We're supposed to be  _ relaxing _ ," Gamora sighed. As much as she usually enjoyed their flirty bickering, they were really disrupting her enjoyment of the afternoon. 

The two of them went quiet, which was not at all normal. But they were on a planet where the water was pink, so Gamora figured that maybe Darcy and Peter had decided for once to give it a rest.

And then Darcy cleared her throat. "Gamora?"

Gamora lowered her sunglasses to peer at them.

Quill dragged his toe through the sand and asked, "Are you supposed to be  _ blue _ ?"

Gamora swore and sat up. "Oh no... I must have forgotten my sunscreen!" She had slowly and carefully turned a nice shade of teal over the past few days sunning herself on the balcony of their suite, but while Darcy and Peter were in the water, her legs had roasted to a brilliant shade of cerulean.

"I  _ told _ you," Darcy said, and smacked Quill's arm. "It's a Zen-Whoberi sunburn! We should have woken her up earlier. Do you think they have space aloe in one of those shops by the hotel?"

"What's aloe?" Gamora asked, wincing as she turned to stand.

"Earth thing," Peter explained, moving to scoop her up while Darcy gathered all of their beach supplies. "It's supposed to help with first or second degree burns when your partners are inconsiderate enough to let you sleep in the sun all day."

"I'm the one who forgot the sunscreen," Gamora protested. 

Darcy shushed her and handed her a bottle of water. "You need to rest—out of the sun, and we'll track down something to make you feel better." She gasped and veered off to a nearby food vendor. "Starting with a slushy fruity drink. With an umbrella!"

Gamora didn't feel like she deserved their pampering, but she took a sip of the water and snuggled into Peter's chest anyway. "Thanks."

Peter paused to wait for Darcy, smiling as he adjusted Gamora in his arms. "Anytime, Blue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth's pink beaches can be found in Mexico, [a 3 hour drive away from Cancun](https://expertvagabond.com/las-coloradas-pink-lake).  
> 
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176696729828/accidentally-blue)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


	2. Clothing Optional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora makes the most of her sunburned state by suggesting a clothing optional evening. Quill and Darcy are happy to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 7: Clothing optional

Darcy sighed as she exited the bathroom. "I love how Earth-like this hotel is," she said, toweling off her hair.

"A hotel is a hotel," Quill told her as he carefully applied another layer of healing cream to Gamora's legs.

"Is she drinking water—are you drinking water?"

"Yes," Gamora replied with a smile, watching Darcy as she dried herself.

"Like what you see?" Darcy asked, blushing a bit but posing for Gamora anyway.

"Always," Gamora told her. "Is this going to be one of those 'clothing optional' evenings?"

At this, Peter looked up and ran his eyes over Darcy's mostly naked form. "No arguments here," he said, and obligingly tugged his shirt off.

Clothing optional evenings were hard to come by when they were off saving the galaxy. Sure, they had their own room, but it was small, and it only took Darcy four steps to walk across it. There was also the chance that someone might knock on the door. Here, though, they could lounge around as they pleased.

Gamora squirmed and unhooked her swimsuit top, tossing it across the room. "Now we're even," she said. "Room service?"

Quill bounced onto the bed next to her with a happy sigh. "Best vacation ever."


	3. The Sunburned Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora enjoys a reenactment of one of Earth's most classic films.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Cool for the Summer: A Darcyland Vacation Challenge!](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/175911846672/fckyeahdarcylewis-cool-for-the-summer-a)
> 
> Day 8: Sunburns

Gamora kept her eyes on Darcy while Peter tried to ruin the moment by shoveling a snack into his mouth—it had been dubbed "close enough" to something called "popcorn" by both Terrans to be essential for viewing entertainment. The entertainment was Darcy and her reenactment of a film from Earth that Quill had never seen.

Gamora elbowed him. Though she had seen this movie acted out by Darcy before, Darcy never ate noisily while Peter related the events of  _ Footloose _ .

He shot her a wounded look, rubbing his side, and she ignored it; Darcy was about to get to the best part.

Thrusting forward with the sheath of Gamora's sword (the weapon itself was tucked under Gamora's side of the bed), Darcy delivered the killing blow to the pillows she had stacked on top of a chair.

_ "I want my father back, you son of a bitch." _

Peter bounced to his knees and began to clap, but in the course of his movement, he accidentally brushed against Gamora's leg. And she might have been a fierce warrior woman, but her sunburn  _ hurt _ ; she winced.

"Quill!" Darcy scolded, turning away from Count Rugen's expiring form and shoving Peter backward so that he toppled off the bed. "Is it time for more healing cream?"

"But... the end of the movie..." Gamora protested.

Darcy sighed. "You're more important."

"Don't worry, Gamora, I got it," Peter said, righting himself and making his way around Darcy for the healing cream, as though being more attentive would make up for his causing her pain.

"Just the kiss, at least?" Gamora begged.

Darcy put her hands on her hips, and she and Quill exchanged a glance. "When he's finished," she said.

Peter concentrated on carefully applying the balm, and Darcy watched him as though her gaze could speed up Gamora's recovery. She nodded when he finished, and glanced at Gamora. "Ready?"

Gamora smiled and reached for Peter.

"'Since the invention of the kiss,'" Darcy narrated as their lips met, "there have been five kisses that were rated the most passionate, the most pure.'"

Peter's kisses were certainly passionate; Gamora peeked at Darcy and saw her watching them with a little smile on her face.

"'This one left them all behind.'"

Gamora shoved a little at Peter's shoulder, and he pulled away from her to sweep Darcy into his arms and kiss her, too.

They both looked a little dazed when they parted, and Darcy took in a long breath. "Now I think we should go to sleep."

"Can you do it again for me tomorrow?" Gamora asked as she settled back in against the pillows.

Peter clicked the lights off, and Darcy leaned in to brush her lips across Gamora's.

"As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/176772703298/the-sunburned-kiss)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
